


[podfic] - So Well As You (dollsome)

by gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, podvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads
Summary: dollsome's summary:And maybe she wouldn’t hate it if they were a little closer right now. Because she hates him, and sometimes it’s easier to hate someone when you’re – right up in their face. On their face, even.(Lizzie, Darcy, and drunken shenanigans.)
Relationships: Lizzie Bennet/William Darcy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam





	[podfic] - So Well As You (dollsome)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Well As You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602209) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> This podfic was created for [Voiceteam 2020](), for the Podvid challenge. I kept it simple and recorded myself recording this fic, so you can see the way I absolutely positively HAVE to dramatically gesture and make faces to effectively (I hope) capture the voices I'm going for. Originally I was just going to have straight video of my face, but I ended up adding in some goofy little text tags to keep things a bit more interesting (again, I hope). Non-video version also available, if you're not into that :D 
> 
> Thanks again to dollsome for giving me permission to podfic!!!

[Click here to watch the video on Google Drive!](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1k9AICoOQz2-txym190nRY-3ejXnmiebJ/view?usp=sharing)

AUDIO-ONLY NOTE: full disclosure, I didn't actually listen to the version I stripped the video from before posting and just now (upon listening) realized the sound got screwy in a few spots when I did that. So pulling that link til I can get on a computer and fix it. Watch this space if you want the audio only and it'll be up in a few days max, or leave a comment and I'll reply when it's up so you get an email notification. Sorry/thanks!!

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic requests always open but not necessarily fulfilled!
> 
> Come hang out elsewhere on the interwebz!  
> Twitter- [@gingermaggiest](https://twitter.com/gingermaggiest)  
> Tumblr- [@romansuzume](https://romansuzume.tumblr.com/)


End file.
